


Hunger

by 1234back



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Banglo - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex in a club, Zelo is 18 now okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234back/pseuds/1234back
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk is horny so he goes to club and finds an equally as horny 18 year old boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Hungry eyes leered across the mass of bodies mingling together in the hot club. Watching the crowd, yet seeing no one but the young, blonde boy currently grinding against another male more appropriately his age, the desire and lust in his gaze obvious to anyone who would bother to notice. He could feel it taking over his whole body, his fingers wanting nothing but to touch and feel and explore the boy, his lips only wanting to taste the sweat from his skin, his cock already hard and pressing against the inside of his pants. He cursed himself, but this is what he came here to do. He came here looking for a fun night and he had found the boy he wanted to spend that night with. Moving to the crowd, and then through it, he casually caught the gaze of the male the boy he was dancing with, silently asking, but not actually seeking, permission to take him away. Thankfully it didn’t seem they were together and the other male moved away easily, allowing Yongguk to step up before the boy he had been watching. This boy, still very young, probably just old enough to be in this club, yet already taller than he was; he was lean and very attractive. Yongguk found himself moving to the music and looking up to find this boy’s gaze, his hands already moving to the boy’s hips and holding them as they swayed.

He wasn’t pushed away, instead his touch was welcomed and Yongguk couldn’t have asked for anything more. They held gazes for a moment before the boy smirked and turned his back to Yongguk, though still not removing the hands that lingered on his hips. Then those slim hips were backed against his own, that ass rubbing against him sinfully in time to the music. He moved his own hips against the boy, allowing himself to rub against him, his fingers holding tight to the young male’s hips. After a moment of this, his body already far too hot, his lips brushed he back of the boy’s neck and he slipped the fingers of one hand slowly, cautiously beneath the waistband of his pants. He was silently asking permission and when he found no resistance, he smirked against the pale skin of his playmate for the night. “Are you old enough to know what you’re getting yourself into?” His breath flowed hot against the boy’s ear, making sure he heard them over the loud music. They were soon met with a nod and the boy’s hand moved to take a hold of Yongguk’s wrist, guiding his hand to the hard cock already leaking against the cotton underwear. A low, almost primal growl formed in Yongguk’s throat. Sliding fingertips along the length through the briefs, he then shifted his hand to begin stroking him quickly, his hips continuing to grind against this boy’s ass in time to the music.

This filthy dance they had engaged in, unnoticed by anyone.

They continued like this through the song, and as soon as the music changed Yongguk thought the boy would pull his hand from his pants, but he didn’t. Time seemed to stop between them as he moved his fingers along the boy’s cock, rubbing the heated, hard flesh through the fabric. Slipping his hand further, the heel of his palm pressed against the boy and he wrapped his other arm around his chest, holding him against his body. The boy glanced back at him over his shoulder. This time when their gazes met as best they could through the dark and smoke of the club, it was energized, filled with lust and need from them both. Neither said anything, though soft moans were barely audible from the boy over the music. Venturing to push the boy’s underwear aside inside his pants, he pulled his cock free and began to stroke him truly, long finger wrapped around the throbbing member. He had wanted to fuck this kid, but this was fun anyway, getting him off like this in the middle of an uncaring, unsuspecting crowd; it was making him more aroused by the minute.

Yongguk was hard pressed to keep dancing, or moving to the music rather, as the boy squirmed in his grasp, hips pushing into his hand. He pumped him faster. A desire to make him cum, feel that seed against his hand and feel the wetness on the younger male’s pants had risen inside him in the last few minutes and now he wasn’t moving without obtaining that and he had a feeling this boy wanted that too. Soon, he felt the boy’s body trembling and finally felt that hot liquid on his fingers, spreading on the inside of his pants. A hot kiss to the boy’s neck earned him another moan and he pulled his hand from his pants, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. The boy watched him as he did, a hunger to match Yongguk’s own alight in the boy’s eyes.

Yongguk motioned toward the back of the club with his head, knowing that’s where the restrooms were situated, and an almost imperceptible nod and smirk from the young boy found Yongguk’s fingers curled around his wrist. He tugged him behind him, leading this boy he had just jerked off free of the crowd in which he had done it. Then they were moving through the other people - the watchers, the lurkers where Yongguk had been until a few minutes prior, and to the bathroom. They weren’t the cleanest restrooms, but cleanliness was not the main concern, especially since the boy’s hands were pushing Yongguk’s pants over his hips before they were even in the stall.

Forcing the boy into the nearest stall, Yongguk’s pants and boxers were on the floor before the door was shut and he immediately leaned back against it just as the boy’s mouth was around the swollen head of his cock. He cursed and locking the door completely slipped his mind as the warmth flooded through his body. He held onto the boy’s dyed golden hair tightly with one hand as he felt his tongue sliding along the tip, then down the underside as he took the member in his mouth. A groan fell from Yongguk’s lips. Shit this boy was good, better than he’d expected him to be anyway. “Damnit. You’ve done this before,” he breathed with a smirk, watching those youthful features as they took his hard cock in his mouth over and over, his saliva coating it easily. It took everything Yongguk had to not thrust into that mouth and come down his throat. No, that’s not what he wanted right now, but he could have a bit of fun with this boy’s perfect mouth before fucking him.

Eventually he did pull the young male off his cock and tugged him up by his hair to stand in front of him. Silently, he turned the boy’s back to him again, this time, both arms wrapping around him to undo his pants and pushing them gracelessly to the floor. One hand on the boy’s back, he pushed him down and the boy easily bent over for him. Grabbing the packet of lube from the chest pocket of his shirt, he squeezed it onto his fingers and pressed his middle digit to the boy’s entrance. They were both eager for this he knew, especially with the way the boy pushed back against his finger with a soft moan, hungry for more. He gave him just that, adding another finger, and then a third in rapid succession before truly working them in and out of the boy. Pushing them completely inside the young kid, he twisted his hand, curling his fingers and pulling them out, then burying them deep inside him again. Just then, he heard the door open and smirked, but didn’t stop. He wanted this man to hear everything that was coming out of this beautiful boy’s dirty mouth - every moan, every whimper, every small sound. Reaching into his pants pocket this time with his clean hand, he grabbed his condom and ripped open the package with his teeth. Expertly, he slid it over his own length, removing his fingers from the boy in order to replace them with his cock.

He felt the muscles stretch around him, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of the boy’s ass that had been so willingly grinding against him twenty minutes ago out on the dance floor. “Fuck,” he cursed, his cock buried as deep as it could be inside the young male, a whimper falling from the boy’s lips in kind. This is what they had both been seeking. Pulling back and then pushing into him slowly at first, Yongguk then coaxed one of the boy’s legs up onto the toilet seat and began to thrust into him harder. Those precious sounds of completely overwhelming pleasure filled the bathroom without abandon, not caring who came in, who heard them, or what they thought.

After a moment, Yongguk shifted again, this time turning them around to take a seat on the toilet, pulling the boy on top of his lap. No words had to pass between them as the boy immediately began to bounce along his cock, the sound of skin slapping against skin like music to Yongguk’s ears. Better than the music out in the club. He slid his hands up the boy’s torso, fingertips taking in the feel of his skin as they explored his body, eventually finding those sensitive nubs he was searching for under his shirt. He pressed his fingers against them, rubbing them and pinching and rolling them between his fingers, loving the reaction it pulled from the boy on top of him. He allowed his lips to explore the boy’s back, kissing heated, sweaty skin, his tongue tasting him and low groans escaped him as well. This boy was good, there was no question about that. They stayed like this, with Yongguk touching and kissing this unfamiliar boy as he rode his cock like his life depended on it, until Yongguk couldn’t take it anymore.

Taking a hold of his hips tight, he stood up again, this time, the boy bent over toward the stall door as Yongguk thrust fast and hard into him. “Touch yourself,” he instructed and the boy immediately obeyed, something that made Yongguk smirk. How easily this boy followed instructions. He pounded into the boy ruthlessly, hips smacking against hips as the boy cried out in pleasure, his hand working his cock fast. He could feel his body tightening in reaction, but he didn’t say anything else, assuming the boy was close to his climax anyway. And he was right. A few hard thrusts and the boy was coming undone around him, his seed spraying onto the floor and the door of the stall. Yongguk fucked him a moment longer, just enough to get him through his orgasm and to his own before he was pulling out to quickly remove his condom, stroking himself quickly and desperately to completion on the boy’s back. Holding tightly to the back of the boy’s shirt, he came hard against the pale skin, watching his white seed spill out of him and coat the boy’s back instead. “Shit,” he moaned hotly, already wanting to take the boy again, to be honest.

He didn’t move just yet, holding the boy where he was as he spread the seed over his skin with his cock mindlessly, thinking. “Can you go once more?” he asked, voice rough and nearly hoarse with arousal. The boy looked back at him. He was tired, but that lust and hunger still lingered in his eyes.  
“What’s your name?” was the reply. With a scoff and a smirk, he reached down to grab the second condom from his pants.  
“You can call me Bang,” he replied, stroking himself to regain his erection. “You?”  
“Zelo.”  
“Zelo,” Yongguk breathed, testing it on his lips. “You make beautiful music when you’re fucked, Zelo,” he grinned, sliding his fingers through the mess on Zelo’s back to press a thumb into his entrance. “I’m tempted to open this door so everyone who walks in can see you,” he said honestly, moving his thumb in and out of the young boy as he stroked himself. “Would you mind?”  
The boy hesitated, obviously thinking, but he hadn’t denied his strange request right off the bat, which was something. Eventually he nodded. “Don’t. Not now,” he answered and Yongguk smirked.  
“Fair enough,” he said with a shrug, opening the second condom and unrolling it over his cock.

Pressing into the boy again, he groaned. Sliding his hand up Zelo’s back to his hair, he gripped it tight and pulled him up, back flush against his own chest. He kissed his neck and pressed the boy against the stall door, now locking it just in case. Using his feet, he pushed Zelo’s legs a little wider then began to thrust into him again. It wasn’t as hard as when he left off, but nearly. His fingers traced down the slim body before gripping tightly around the hips he was repeatedly pushing into the metal door. His lips moved across Zelo’s neck, this time taking his ear lobe in his teeth and pulling on it. “Do you often let strangers fuck you like this in the restroom?” he asked with a smirk and the boy shook his head.  
“You just happen to be very attractive and found me when I was looking for someone,” he said, his hips rolling back against Yongguk’s  
“Lucky me,” the elder grinned as he pulled away from Zelo slightly, holding one shoulder at arms length then picking up the pace to fuck him faster, harder.

How long they were like this in the stall, neither of them knew, but eventually Zelo was coming again, harder this time, his semen shooting over the door and sliding down the metal. Yongguk groaned watching this perfect boy coming unraveled a third time at his doing. It took a little longer for the elder to reach that point a second time, but when he did, he pulled out, once again discarding the condom to the floor. But this time, he pushed Zelo to his knees, pumping himself over the boy’s face, watching his features in the shoddy light of the restroom as he finally felt that release and then saw it spraying over the boy’s lips and nose and his closed eyes, defiling the boy’s beautiful profile. He smirked and pressed his cock between Zelo’s lips. “Suck.” He did. Sucking him clean of the seed he’d just deposited on his face. “Oh you are such a good listener,” he smirked, running his fingers gently over Zelo’s face, gathering the cum and then pressing it into his mouth as he pulled his cock away.

“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit,” Yongguk offered, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping off his face as best he could. He then helped Zelo to his feet and grabbed his own pants, pulling them on as the boy did the same. Grabbing the boy’s chin, he kissed his lips hard and smirked. “Thanks for making my night worthwhile, Zelo” he breathed.  
“Same to you, Bang,” the boy said, kissing him again before exiting the stall and moving to the sink. Yongguk threw away his used condoms, wiping down the stall door and the floor where Zelo had made a mess before throwing that away as well.

When he left the stall, Zelo was already gone.


End file.
